Christmas at the Weasley's
by Josephine Stone
Summary: The Weasley's hear the story of how Harry and Draco got together, whilst a muggle guest prompts Charlie to come out to his family.
1. Maggie

This is based in the Harry Potter world created by J.K. Rowling, and ignores the epilogue. It has not been beta read.

#

The first time in five years that everyone made it to the Weasley's for Christmas, Charlie brought a sweet, soft spoken, muggle girl called Maggie home for the holidays. Molly commented that she reminded her of Tonks and there was no doubt her house placement had she been a witch. Hufflepuff.

Molly speaking of Tonks said, 'I always thought you two would have been so great together.'

This caused him to blush, look away from his mother, and attempt to end the conversation. Tonks reminded them of death and death reminded them of Fred's absence.

Next to Molly, Hermione glanced at Teddy across the room talking in his excited manner to his Grandmother and Fluer. It was impossible to not glance his way when she heard the name. She felt her throat close and nodded to her companions, before she headed to the kitchen. At least once a day, she found herself escaping to abandoned parts of the Burrow for a bit of silence. When they were teenagers, she caught Harry at it too. It became a routine where they sat in silence with each other. That died with the war.

Maggie poured herself a glass of wine tucked in the corner in the kitchen and it made Hermione smile. Perhaps is was a Muggle thing after all. She felt an at home comfort when in the same room with Maggie. It reminded her of how she acted her first few years in the magical world. It also reminded her how much she missed her home.

'So', Hermione said. 'How do you like them?'

'Oh!' Maggie startled, and then smiled when she saw who it was. 'Everyone is nice. I already feel at home!'

'Yeah.'

Hermione remember her first visit to the Burrow and how nervous she was. Then she met Arthur's inquisitive mind that matched hers but in the opposite fashion, and as they traded questions and all her reservations disappeared.

'It was the same for Harry and me, when we first meet them.' She wanted to take it back as soon as she said it. Never before had she felt out of place talking for Harry. Even knowing that it was true, she still felt off about claiming his feelings for him.

'I was wondering about.'

She raised her eye brows. 'About Harry?'

'Well, sort of, yes.'

'Harry never really had a family.' Once again she was saying things that, despite their truth, felt foreign for her. 'Ron, Harry and I have been best friends, since we were eleven.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'We're just part of the family now.'

Maggie giggled at something behind Hermione.

Turning around she saw Harry and Malfoy in the hallway. Malfoy leaned against the wall, and Harry's left hand pressed against it. Their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath, but their lips had space between them.

'Honestly', Hermione said huffing. 'They can't get through one evening without shagging.' Harry and Malfoy snuck off to the loo more that twice an evening during all of their visits to the Burrow. No one knew that they were doing anything, but everyone suspected it.

'I think it's sweet.'

She gave Maggie a disbelieving look.

'After five years, they are still in love, and unable to go one evening without kissing each other.'

Five Years? Hermione never asked when or how they ended up together, but five years? She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from frowning.

'Last Christmas', Hermione said. 'Was the first time Harry brought _him_ around. We didn't even know he was seeing anyone before that.' They had no idea then either. Everyone was confused by his presence, and it turned into a fight when Harry reviled the reason behind the action. Malfoy tried to leave, and they were outside yelling for twenty minutes.

'Draco', Maggie said. 'Was what I was wondering about, or rather, their relationship.' She fiddled with her glass of wine.

Hermione refilled her glass. There was no answer for that.

'Since it is obvious that everyone here is uncomfortable with them, I thought it was considerate of them to leave the room when they kissed.'

There was no answer for that, either. Of course, they are uncomfortable with their relationship. It was _Malfoy._

'More than considerate. No one else leaves the room when they want to kiss their significant other.' Her tone was harsh.

It surprised Hermione, and she felt as though she was being reprimanded for breaking some rule she never knew about. How did this girl have more information about her best friend that she did?

'Who said they'd been together for five years?'

Maggie smiled. 'Draco told me.'

#

Dinner was the first Maggie noticed any unpleasantness with Charlie's family. The seating arrangements denoted who was more favorable. Conversation showed it's presence by who would cut off whom, or how when certain people spoke everyone else became quiet. But, it was more evident at the table where it was laid out to her in plain view. Everyone sat with their spouse, but the closer to the parents meant something. It was planned though never said aloud. Arthur was at the head of the table, the first to take his seat, and Ginny sat to her father's left.

Then Molly, while making sure everything was at the table, coordinated where everyone sat. It was telling that Ron and Percy were farther away then their own wives. Harry was placed next to Ginny thanks to where Molly had placed Teddy. He was Harry's responsibility, so it left him no other choice except to sit next to Ginny. And Andromeda sat on the other side of Teddy, because she never left his side that Maggie saw.

It forced Draco to the opposite side at the end of the table next to Percy with Audrey across from him and their daughter Molly on her other side. The spot across from him and the foot of the table remained empty. The elder Molly's plot back fired, because Harry turned toward Teddy most of the meal. Even though Ginny's seat suggested a high honour, she was cut off from everyone else by his awkward position.

If their behaviour gone unnoticed as they sat, then the silence at the other end of the table said it louder than anything else could have. Maggie was new and they treated her like candy. Like Harry. Would a simple thing like being the same gender have her separated from Charlie and sitting in the silence?

#

Draco sat alone by the fireplace before Maggie joined him. 'How did you and Charlie meet?'

'I'm a trail guide', Maggie said. 'And I stumbled upon them training dragons.' She laughed at herself. 'A few times, apparently.'

Draco smirked.

'I only remember the last one. They decided that I should remember, so I can help them keep other people away from the danger.'

'How long have you two been together?'

Maggie's forehead wrinkled 'We're not together at all. I was fascinated by his life, and he offered to let me see his home.' She gestured around the room, when she said the last part.

'Are you enjoying it?'

'I'm amazed. In awe.'

He smirked again.

'Most of your traditions are the same. How about you? Have you been enjoying your Christmas so far?'

'This year has been better.'

'Better, but not good?' She sighed. 'I've noticed that everyone keeps their distance.'

'That's one way to put it.' He nodded, then took a deep breath.

Silence always made her nervous. 'Today, I've seen more miracles than I can count. If I could tell anyone about it, I'd never know where to start.' She laughed. 'At one point I bruised myself.' She lifted her arm to show the small bruise that formed there. 'I thought I was dreaming, so I pinched myself.'

Draco smiled at that.

'When I first saw the dragons I'd thought I lost my mind.'

'They are intimidating', Draco said. 'Potter—' He smirked, then rolled his eyes. 'Harry and Fluer each fought one in front of the entire school.'

Her eyes widened. 'Charlie said Harry was the dangerous sort.'

'You have no idea.'

'How long, have you two been together?'

Draco fought a smile, but lost as he answered her question. 'It was five years yesterday, actually.'

'Really?' They acted as though they'd only been together a few months. 'I'd love to hear that story.'

His face brightened.

'You don't tell that story very often, do you?'

'Never.' He shook his head. 'It's the only thing people don't want to know about _Harry Potter_.' After he set his drink down, he clasped his hands together. 'We met a week before school started and I tried to befriend him.'

'Tried?'

'He hated me.'

'Maggie', Ginny grabbed Maggie's arm and brought her to her feet, before she could protest. 'Come on, we're going to serve the cheesecake.'

'Oh, well—'

'No matter', Draco said. 'I'll tell you later.' His face lost all expression and he waved her off.

#

Hermione shifted her weight from her left foot to her right one, and then took her empty glass and left it in the sink. 'I don't know how they got together.'

'I think that they're the reason that Charlie is worried about telling his parents…' She closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Telling his parents about you?'

Maggie looked up startled. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

'Everyone has already guessed that you two are together.'

'No, I mean—we aren't. Come out as—I really shouldn't have said that.'

Hermione looked back down the hall and saw that Harry and Malfoy were headed back to the living room. Before they made the turn Harry pulled back on Malfoy's elbow. When he had Malfoy's attention, she saw him mouth "I love you."

'Oh', Hermione said. 'Charlie is—' Of course, why else would their relationship have anything to do with Charlie and Maggie's relationship? 'You've misunderstood. We don't have a problem with Harry being—'

'I know it's a little different, but look how in love and perfect they are together. If they can't even accept them when, Harry isn't even their son. How're they going to react to Charlie?'

Hermione blushed. 'It's not—' She understood why Maggie was being short and realized that her tone matched Hermione's when she was fighting for someone being discriminated against. It made her feel closer to Maggie and even a little bit ashamed of her own actions, but if she'd only let her explain.

'Did you notice that they are the only couple, that didn't sit next to each other at dinner?'

'They always do.'

'Probably, out of consideration for everyone else here. They had the most romantic exchange I've ever seen, in the middle of dinner, when no one was looking.'

'Really?' She couldn't imagine Malfoy being anything but stubborn, rude, and selfish.

'Harry was staring at Draco and when he looked Harry put his hand over his heart and smiled at him.' She smiled at the memory. 'Then, Draco did the same thing, it was like they were saying "I love you" to each other."

Hermione looked out to the living room where everyone was talking and laughing. Malfoy, once again, alone by the fire. Harry surrounded by Ron, Ginny and Bill glanced over at him every few seconds.

They did what Maggie had described they did at dinner, when Malfoy looked up and caught Harry's eye. She could see it in their eyes, just how much they loved each other. Malfoy spent his holidays in a room full of people that hated him, so that he could be with Harry. And Harry put up with everyone trying to pull him away from Malfoy. He'd rather deal with the fights it caused, whenever anyone brought it up, than have to live without Malfoy. Then there was Malfoy's family and how they probably felt about Harry.

Maggie took her glass and Hermione followed her in to join the rest in the living room. She sat down in the chair next to Malfoy, while Hermione stood by her side and leant against the chair. Ginny tried to call Maggie over to the other side of the room where she stood next to Harry.

'You promised to finish that story for me.'

Her dismissal of Ginny's call got their groups attention.

Malfoy smirked. 'Where was I?'

'Harry hated you.'

Hermione saw Harry grimace.

'Yes, well d'you know that we had a war?'

'Charlie mentioned a little bit about it, and how our world was effected by it.'

'It ended in a battle at the school we all went to, and we were all there.'

'Oh, you all fought in the war?' She looked around the room, and then glared at Charlie. 'You didn't tell me that.'

He shrugged and after her direct address to him, everyone else's attention turned to her and she waved Draco to continue.

'I'd just finished saying goodbye to my parents, and was on my way down to the dungeons, when I saw _Potter_.'

#

'Potter!'

Harry kept walking unaware of Malfoy behind him.

'Potter', Malfoy said. 'Could you give me a minute?'

Harry turned, more curious than angry, as well as worn and tired.

'What is it Malfoy?'

'I wanted to thank you.'

'You', Harry said. '_Wanted_ to thank me?'

'For saving my life', he said.

Harry stumbled through various confused expressions figuring out what to say. 'Oh, um, your welcome?'

'You didn't have to.' Potter had no reason to help him, yet he did. After his own friends turned their backs on him, he had to thank him.

'And you didn't deserve to die.' Potter shrugged and turned back to Gryffindor tower. 'Goodnight, Malfoy.'

'Wait!' It was out of his mouth, before he even registered why he wanted Potter to stay.

Harry sighed, rubbed his face and turned around. 'What?'

'I haven't properly thanked you.'

'That's fine you already said—'

Malfoy was kissed him. It was quick and simple; a soft and slow press of their lips and they both lingered there longer than they should have.

Draco pulled away first. 'Thank you, Harry.' He left him to catch his breath and headed down to the dungeons.

#

A few months later, Malfoy had his trial. His mother was there as well as Pansy, but Neville and Harry were a surprise. He knew that it was Harry's testimony, more than anyone else's, that got him off with probation. He had to meet with someone once a week for six months and talk. That was it. Afterwards, he shook Neville's hand and thanked him, then caught Harry down the hall.

'Why did you do it?'

Harry shrugged. 'All I did was tell the truth.'

'But you didn't have to.'

'And I didn't have to save your life, but it was the right thing to do.' He starred at Malfoy's mouth and chewed on his bottom lip.

'Thank you', Malfoy said. 'Again.'

Harry leaned toward him. 'Are you going to kiss me again?'

Malfoy shifted closer. 'Do you want me to?'

'That depends.'

'On?' Draco smirked and the first time, for Harry, it pleasant instead of annoying.

'Why you did it the first time?'

He could feel Harry's breath on his cheek, and his pulse speeded up causing him to sweat. If his mind had not been addled then, maybe, he might have been able to think up a lie.

'Because it is something I have always wanted to do.'

'Always?'

'Since the first day that I met you.' Draco confessed, and if felt a weight lift off of him. No matter how this ended, he was glad he let that secret go.

'Then what took you so long?' They could have had this? Instead of their years of fighting? He could have had his lips and tongue and… he didn't want to think of what else that they could have had.

'I was scared—' Like he was at that moment waiting for Harry's reaction. 'I'm not a Gryffindor.'

'Yes.'

'Yes?' He had to be sure he heard that right.

Harry nodded. 'I want you to kiss me again.'

He couldn't breathe. 'Right now?' His voice wavered, and his hands trembled. Harry wanted to kiss him.

'Do you know of a better time?'

Everyone from the courtroom had dispersed, so except his mother they were alone in the hallway. She was still waiting for him by the door and he glanced at her and then back at Harry.

'If you would rather not.'

'No', he closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Harry, before he had the chance to change his mind. That time Harry kissed back.

'I think, that was a little bit more, than a thank you.' Harry breathed out in an unsteady voice.

Draco kept eyes closed not wanting to let go of the moment. 'I thought you were with the sheweas—Ginevera?'

'I decided not to get back with her.'

'Why?' Draco opened his eyes.

'Because you kissed me—', Harry looked down at his feet and blushed. 'I—and I—decided not to.'

'What are you doing this weekend?'

'Nothing.'

'Will you meet me somewhere?'

Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. 'Anywhere.' They meet that weekend, and then every weekend after that.

#

'We continued to meet in secret at the Manor, whenever Harry could get away. Then on Christmas Eve, Harry made it official and gave me this ring.

Maggie's smile grew brighter. 'And that was five years ago?'

'Yes.'

'Oh, I love that story.'

Hermione was the first of the Weasely's to speak. 'What did your mother think about that?'

'At first', Malfoy said. 'She was worried about me getting hurt, but she said that I'm an adult and could make my own decisions.' After all, look at what listening to them got him. 'Besides, she liked Harry then, and she loves Harry now.'

Harry held a sleepy Teddy in his arms and walked over to where Draco was sitting. 'We should probably get going, Draco. It's getting late.' Which loosely translated into, "after hearing our story, I want to take you home and shag you senseless." The other couples with children agreed and joined them in retrieving their cloaks; everyone was lined around hugging and saying goodbye to Harry, whilst Draco stood idly by.

Maggie was the first to hug Draco and tell him goodbye, followed by Charlie shaking his hand. But what got everyone to stop and take notice was when Hermione wrapped her arms around him, whispered "thank you" in his ear. He was surprised, but accepted the embrace. Harry smiled as Maggie came up to him, and hugged him. She was the last to do so.

'Goodnight everyone and Happy Christmas.'

'Happy Christmas', Draco said and then they were gone with a pop.

Hermione turned to Maggie, before anyone else had the chance to leave.

'We were never against Harry being gay. I'm sorry that's what you thought.'

Charlie chuckled. 'Is that what you thought?'

'Well, it was the most obvious reason.'

'They don't like Malfoy, because he was on the opposite side of the war.'

'But, the war is over.'

He shook his head at her. 'I know that, for a lot of people it is hard to get over.' Nothing was ever that simple. Percy was part of their family and he still wasn't forgiven by all of them. 'Listen', he paused and looked around the room, not sure if, he was ever going to be ready for this. 'Everyone, I know this is probably a bad time to do this.'

'I think', Maggie said. 'It's the perfect time.'

Hermione blushed as everyone else's expressions showed excitement.

Charlie stepped away from Maggie. 'I know that you all are hoping that Maggie and I are together.'

Andromeda, George, Bill, Arthur, and Angela's faces fell. Everyone one else lost the meaning of his statement.

He took a deep breath. 'But we're not, and we never will be.'

George smirked and nodded his head, which earned him a elbow to his gut from Angela.

'I'm gay', Charlie said.


	2. Travis

For Dulzura Letal who requested a happy ending for Charlie, Harry/Draco.

#

'I don't know what you were so worried about', Travis said. 'Your family has been nothing but courteous to me.'

Charlie spent a week preparing him for meeting his family. Letting him know that his brothers were jokesters and to never take anything they said seriously.

'Well', said Travis. 'Except for that one "limp wrist" comment.' Which came from Charlie's little sister.

Charlie tried to hide his smile at that, but still got smacked across his arm. 'I'm sorry, sweetie.' He tried, but failed to hold back his laughter. 'But, the only bent blokes my family has ever been around are Harry and Draco.' He nodded toward the couple in the livingroom.

Almost everyone Travis associated with was gay, so he shocked the Weasley's even though he was mild compared the rest of his friends.

'I could tell.' Travis smiled at him, but then gasped out. 'But you never told me that Draco was a male model.'

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 'Because he isn't.'

Travis eyes went wide. 'Have you not looked at him?' He craned his neck to look passed his boyfriend and checked him out again. 'I've had to stop myself from drooling all night.' He sipped his wine.

Laughing again, Charlie agreed. 'He's nice to look at.'

'When I first meet them, I thought "What is he doing with Harry?" But…' he walked over and leaned next to Charlie by the sink. 'After getting a chance to spend a little time around Harry. I definitely see it.' He kissed Charlie to placate him while he talked about other men. 'He's, the most giving, honest, good willed person that I have ever met in my life.'

Charlie laughed and accepted another quick kiss from his boyfriend. It was always interesting to him to hear people who had no idea who they were's opinion's of them. Travis was a wizard and heard many stories about _Harry Potter_, but no one informed him that the Harry in the living room was him.

If anyone slipped and called Draco _Malfoy_, then Travis knew who he was as well. His family name was as notorious as Harry Potter was famous, but over the past year his family had dropped the formality and called him by his given name.

The major difference that Christmas, other than Travis, was Draco's mother. After her release, Draco kept her close and though they were hesitant accepted her presence for Christmas. She stuck closely to her son and sister, but got along well with Fleur.

When Harry entered the kitchen it startled Travis and Charlie and they broke apart.

'Don't stop on my account.' Harry picked up the bottle of wine from behind Travis. 'I just came to get Draco some more.' After he filled Draco's glass halfway, Travis held out his glass and Harry filled it as well.

'Well', Travis said leaning toward Harry. 'Aren't you the gentleman.'

It caused Harry to blush and Charlie to shake his head at Travis. He could be such a flirt sometimes. What was more amusing to him was that Harry was completely oblivious. Even when Travis _accidently_ brushed his arm against Harry's three or four times.

'I like taking care of Draco.' Harry's smile brighten when he said _Draco_. 'It makes me feel needed.'

After the war, Harry had become an Auror. He complained through school about how he never wanted "this". The "this" being the fame and responsibility that was thrown on him. He wanted to be normal, but after everything he learned that he really needed that responsibility. Being an active person being normal was… boring. He still hated the fame, but quit complaining and even offered to do things whenever he was needed.

Draco was about the neediest person he ever met. He needed to be reassured that Harry loved him, wanted him, only him, and that he was attractive. As strong and capable of a person Draco was in every other aspect of his life. When it came to love he was needy. Most people would have been driven crazy by it. Harry loved it. His entire childhood he was told he was worthless, and Draco made him feel important and worthy. The need was his as much as it was Draco's.

'So', Charlie said. 'How's being married?'

Travis narrowed his eyes at him.

Harry shrugged. 'The same as dating only… I don't know. A little more final.' He thought about it for a minute. 'I think it makes a both feel more secure in our relationship. Having made that promise to each other.'

'What I can't believe is that you asked his father's permission.'

Travis laughed along with Charlie, but for different reasons. He thought that was the most adorable thing. Who asked someone's parents permission anymore?

Charlie pictured what Lucius's face must have looked like.

Harry shook his head and joined their laughter. 'I still can't believe Lucius Malfoy said _yes._

Travis choked on his wine. 'Malfoy? He's Draco's father?'

Before anyone could answer, Draco entered the kitchen and took his glass from Harry kissing him before taking a drink.

'What about my father?'

Travis embarrassed and afraid that he might say the wrong thing remained silent, but Charlie being the chivalrous, brave, man that he was came to his rescue. He knew he kept him around for a reason other than then his body.

'Harry was just about to tell us how he talked your father into accepting your marriage.'

Draco smirked when Harry blushed, stuttered, and pulled at the hair behind his left ear.

'Well, umm…' He hated telling stories. Draco was better at it. 'I went with Draco to visit it father.' Draco told him it was a bad idea, but Harry wanted to do it. Not because he cared about Lucius or how he felt about them being together. He hated him, but he loved Draco and he wanted to do it for him.

#

It was dark, as it always was, in Azkaban. A few things were better than they use to be. For one, they were allowed visitors. There were no longer dementors as guards and they had clothes instead of sacks. All of those things were Hermione's doing. She was attempting to make them more like muggle prisons, and considered Azkaban more like a torture camber. Those who were afraid of being accused of being anti-muggle, caved into her demands. The rest wanted the people in Azkaban to pay for their crimes and were harder to persuade, but considering whom Hermione was and everything she went through because of Death Eaters. She got most of what she wanted.

Lucius was _not_ happy to see Harry. After Draco told him about his relationship with him, he refused to look at or speak to Draco during their visits for about three months. He caved in and asked his son, how he had managed to fall into a relationship with 'the boy who lived.' Then they never brought it up again.

One day, Potter was there sitting next to Draco in his cell.

'Mr. Malfoy, I would like to marry your son.'

Draco winced at how that had come out. No prelude?

Before Harry could continue the speech he had prepared, Lucius scoffed. 'I'm not in the position to stop you.'

Harry's posture stiffened and jaw hardened in a way Draco remembered from their fights at school. Pissed already. Draco knew this was a bad idea.

'Listen', Harry said. 'I know you don't like me.' Harry glared into Luicius' blue eyes and was thankful that Draco had inherited his from his mother. 'Merlin knows, I despise you.'

There went his intentions of getting on Lucius good side. Draco never was sure if he was even on his father's good side, and knew Harry never would be. He wanted to hear the speech he prepared though.

'But, I care about Draco. I plan on taking care of him like you never could.'

Insulting him wasn't the best move, but this whole idea was hopeless to begin with. Draco shifted his weight on the stone stool as he waited for the torture to end.

'And I love him', said Harry. 'Like you never did.'

Draco choked and grabbed at Harry's arm in attempt to stop him. That was not fair; he father did love him. He was never the best at showing it, but he loved him.

'But.' Harry ignored Draco. 'For some unknown reason, after everything you put him through and everything he has done for you.'

Lucius looked as if he could kill Harry.

Draco was torn. He wanted to defend his father's choices, but he agreed with his lover that he forced Draco to make difficult decisions.

'After all the crap he has to put up with because of you.'

To say that people were not friendly with him after the war would be an understatement.

'He still loves you and defends you, and even came to fucking visit you. Even when you ignored him for months, because he was actually finally happy.' Harry was yelling, but the guards who were outside watching them made no moves to stop him. Harry would never hurt Luicius, but Draco suspected that even if he had kill him they'd let him get away with it.

'And you know what?'

Draco braced himself, he knew this was going to be bad. He was hoping that Harry kept quiet about anything embarrassing he had learned about Luicius. And left their very amazing sex life out of it, but he never put anything passed Harry when he was angry.

'He is happy. Happier with me than he has ever been before. And it didn't matter to _either of us_ that no one really supports this.'

Draco was surprised to hear that. He thought that he decided to do this, because it bothered him.

'Because, we love each other and nothing that anyone says or does will ever change that.'

Luicius stopped glaring at Harry and watched his son's reaction to everything he was saying.

'But, I wanted to come here and try to get you to accept this, because the only thing that is keeping him from being happy right now is _you_.'

Lucius starred at his son. He never saw Draco look the least bit guilty about their relationship, but he taught his son to never let anyone know how he felt about anything.

'I can see this is pointless, I'll leave.' Harry turned to Draco. 'I'll see you outside.'

Once he got the door open Lucius spoke. It was forced, and obvious that he was unhappy about it.

'Wait.'

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow, which was something he learned from Draco.

Lucius sneered at the sight. 'I do love my son.'

It was odd watching them have a conversation about him like wasn't there and he shifted again to keep his legs from going numb.

'I am not pleased with your relationship for obvious reasons.'

Harry opened to his mouth to say something probably about love.

'I am not blind. And I can see that…' He grit out his next words. 'You both care for each other.' Lucius turned to Draco.

'Father?'

Harry was getting impatient.

But Draco knew his father and that meant. He was stunned.

'I do not wish to make your life any harder than I already have. I don't like this.' He gestured at Harry. 'But… I love you.'

Draco felt his eyes tear. His father said those words aloud for the first time.

'And I will accept it, if that is what you want.'

#

'That was a eventful visit.' Draco added whilst he shook the memory out of his head. 'Let's get back out there, before they accuse us of having an orgy in here.'

They all laughed, and then followed him back out into the living room. The Burrow was much too small for this type of crowd. Draco, more that once, suggested they have Christmas at their home; it was four times the size. Harry said that he liked the closeness of the Burrow, and neither of them were certain the Weasley's would feel welcome their no matter what they did.

Ron and Hermione were comfortable, and spent time with them there. Hermione and Draco got along, after finding out they had quite a few common interests. Ron accepted Draco, because he was relieved that Hermione had someone other than him to talk to about the boring details in her books.

The kids where excitingly opening their presents, when they entered the room. The adults in attempt to keep the gift giving from getting out of hand did a gift exchange where before hand everyone picked a name out of a hat. Everyone still got something for their spouse and everyone got something for the children, so there were still plenty of gifts. They all took turns except the kids went at about every other turn.

Draco happened to pick Fleur's name. She was difficult for anyone else to buy for, but he never seemed to have a problem with it. Hermione had played with the idea of tampering with the hat to make sure they always got each other. She decided that would be unfair and defeat the purpose all-together of making them feel more like family.

The men where predictable when it came to buying things for their wives. Candles, soaps and perfume were popular amongst them all. Draco had this thing about getting Harry stuffed animals. Not everyone could quite understand that, and Ginny rolled her eyes every time she saw one. He had explained to Hermione once that Harry was horrible to buy for, because he really wanted nothing material wise. After Harry confined in Draco, and told him about his childhood Draco began to buy him toys.

Some magical toys, but muggle toys as well. Teddy bears were the favourite. Harry once bought Draco a stuffed dragon. Before they had come out about their relationship, Harry spent a lot of time away. Even more around the holidays. Once Harry came back early in the morning before Draco woke up, and caught him wearing his clothes and snuggling with his dragon. As cute as the picture was, Harry never left him alone during the holidays again. He decided that if his friends wanted to see him, then they could deal with Draco to.

Draco got him photo albums that year. Harry was confused at first, but then opened them and saw that Draco had started them. One was for pictures of Harry and Draco, then one for Teddy and the other was for pictures of his friends. Draco was easier to buy for, but harder to make it sentimental. They were already married and had rings and he didn't need another stuffed dragon no matter how many teddy bears Harry then had. Clothes and cuff links; those made him happy.

Then it was Travis's turn, though he wasn't expecting anything at all.

'I know that this is sudden.' Charlie handed Travis a tiny little box. 'But we aren't getting any younger.' He knew what it was from the hints all night and the size and shape of the box. Travis could not believe he was going to ask him this in front of his family, who Travis had barely met.

'Well, it's not the most romantic way of going about it, but if you had I probably would have made fun of you for it anyway.' Then nodded towards Harry. 'No offence.'

Harry waved it off. He knew he was the cliché of romantics.

'Of course, I'll marry you.' They kissed for the first time in front of Charlie's parents. No one said anything if it bothered continued opening presents.

Later as everything was whining down and the children were sent to bed, Charlie and Travis were discussing there soon to be marriage.

'How are you going to do your names?' asked Ginny trying to take part in the conversation.

'Well, I could take your name if you like Charlie', Travis said. 'I never did care much for mine.' Then the inevitable happened, and what Ginny had been hoping for. 'What did you two do?' He gestured to Harry and Draco. 'You didn't take the name Malfoy did you Harry?' Charlie grimaced when it came out of Travis' mouth. Malfoy liked his name and though it was then notorious as associated with dark wizards, he never liked people looking down at it. Harry gave an awkward smile.

'Merlin no', He looked at Draco, 'Not that's is not a good name, but….' There was no need to say anything, because that conversation ended in agreement long before. 'Could you imagine? Harry Malfoy?'

They all laughed at that.

'It sounds like some horrible disease', Draco said. 'But, Draco Potter sounds just as bad.' He turned towards Travis. 'That's one of the reasons we both just kept our own names.'

'Wait?' Travis held a hand up to stop all conversation. 'Draco Potter? Harry your last name is…' He looked over Harry once more, and realized that his hair was long in the front to cover a small scar on his forehead. Unnoticeable, unless you looked for it. 'You're Harry Potter?'

Harry smiled, nodded, and blushed. Which Draco thought was adorable and he took Harry's hand in his and kissed it. Harry blushed for a different reason. 'And you're Draco Malfoy… and you're married to each other?'

Charlie said, 'You weren't surprised about that a fifteen minutes ago, Travis.'

'Well, how is this not in the papers?' Travis asked confused. This would have been the biggest news, since Harry had defeated Voldemort It should have been such a scandal.

'Draco is very good at keeping my personal life out of the papers.' Harry smirked. 'It seems as though a lot of people are afraid he might use dark magic on them if they upset me.'

They all laughed it off as Travis sat there mouth open, gob smacked.


	3. Lily

For Sophia Clark who requested that they adopt a baby, and to see how Charlie and Travis are enjoying married life.

#

Lily sat with Rose and watched the lights dance around the Christmas tree. Teddy, her brother, almost knocked them over running after Victorie who stole his new scarf. She giggled at them and joined the chase as Victorie ran to hid behind her parents in the kitchen. Rose laughed as they left, but quickly returned to her light gazing.

'What are you—' Bill caught sight of Teddy and rolled his eyes. 'You are both teenagers now, and you still act as though you're five.' Victorie rushed passed Lily with Teddy was quick behind her, but Lily stayed in the kitchen unnoticed by the adults around her. Hermione was holding the newest addition to the family. A a boy named Hugo, and Lily liked to watch him sleep.

Harry turned toward Hermione. 'I can't believe you're up and around after just having a baby.'

'I have to be up and about.' Hermione laughed. 'I just had a baby.'

'We lucked out there', Draco said.

Harry remembered the first year when it just Teddy and him, and then when Draco moved in with them. After the war, it took a few months to sort out the destruction. Teddy was eighteen months old, before custody was granted to him. As his godfather, like Sirius, he gained the legal rights to Teddy. Unlike Sirius, he received the custody for no one had any reason to fight it.

Mrs. Weasley sat on couch in the middle of them all with Arthur. 'Did you ever question, whether that was the right thing?'

Draco forced himself to not glare at the woman. 'How would it not be the right thing?' Harry was who Teddy's parents chose to raise their son if anything ever happened to them. With them both active fighters in a war, they knew it was likely one or both of them would die. It wasn't a decision they made lightly.

'Well,' Ginny said. 'He was already with Andromeda, and the only one left...' She couldn't bring herself to say "of her family." With both her husband and daughter dying in the war, she was the only blood family Teddy had. Harry was young and should have enjoyed his youth once the war ended. It was his first opportunity to, or so some people thought.

'Oh,' Andromeda said. 'I love Teddy. Harry you know I do, but I was relieved when the paper work was final.'

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows.

'I'm not as young I used to be.'

Mrs. Weasley looked scandalised. She still treated her children like children, and was far into involved in her grandchildren's life. Harry was even at his wits end reminding her that Teddy and Lily were his responsibility.

'I don't mean that you have to be young to have children; just that I had all the children I ever wanted to have. I raised her, and I was ready to be _the grandmother_.'

Lily smirked at the outraged look on the Mrs Weasley's face. Even though, Teddy was her brother, and all the others were her cousins, Mrs. Weasley wasn't her grandmother. Dromeda and Cissy were her grandmothers. She couldn't picture her life without her brother with her, and she was glad he was her brother and didn't leave with Gramma Dromeda.

'I love when he visits for the weekend, or even a week. But sitting at home with him all day everyday, only makes me miss them more. I'm not dead yet, and having a child is a full-time responsibility. I wouldn't be able to travel as I do or have time to pursue my interest, which is what I always planned these years to be for. I do wish Ted was with me to do everything we planned, but I don't want to sit at home and abandon everything I love about life because he isn't.' She forced at smile at the uncomfortable silence that surround her, but she knew Harry would have fought for Teddy and he was in the best place for him. 'Besides, Teddy isn't my _only_ family left and Teddy is still with _blood family,_ if that really matters at all.'

Lily knew there was some blood relations between some of them in her family, but she didn't know what it was. Both she and Teddy were war orphans, and she felt that made him more like her brother than her cousins were her cousins.

Her dad was a war orphan as well. He told her that family meant more than blood, and that is why the Weasley's were his family even though he wasn't related to them. They took care of him when he had no family, and that was why the Weasley's were Teddy and her cousins, even though they really weren't.

Mr Weasley stepped in to try and keep the peace. 'It was just, because you were so young Harry.'

'My parents were _married._' Harry heard how he was too young too many times, since he took in Teddy. 'And my mother pregnant with me at the age I took in Teddy.'

Draco nodded. 'And since he was past the hard part.' He nodded sympathetically towards Hermione, who though always smiling had dark circles under eyes—and Lyra was as well. We actually had it a lot easier than most parents.'

Everyone laughed at that; if only to break the tension.

'Why do you call her Lyra?' Travis said. 'When Harry calls her Lily?'

Lily smiled to herself; everyone always asked that. She'd always answer that she was so special everyone had their own pet name for her. Teddy often called her Isabella, if he called her by name at all.

'Well', Harry said. 'We had trouble picking a name.'

#

They were approved to adopt a child, after months of home visits and observations to prove they were responsible enough to raise a child. Teddy didn't count according them, but the observing they did often revolved around how they interacted with him. There were countless articles around the appropriateness of them raising a boy, but they had no grounds to take Teddy away from them.

Harry and Draco had no preference on the gender of the child they received but neither were surprised when they were allowed to adopt a girl; not a non-specific gendered child. The notice said they'd get to pick her from anywhere that would allow them. They found her in London. A little blonde girl with green eyes, but Harry and Draco could not agree on a name. One evening after weeks of fighting, Teddy came into the kitchen and tugged on Draco's robe.

'What?' He hadn't meant to yell, but he was irritated with Harry. He felt like an outsider in the parent-child relationship with Teddy. This was supposed to be their daughter, and Harry, once again, tried to keep him out of the decision making process.

Harry glared at Malfoy for his short tone.

Malfoy sighed, and then looked down at Teddy. 'I'm sorry. Did you want something?'

Teddy stepped forward and handed Draco a piece of paper, but said nothing.

'Lyra Isabella Luna Yadira?' He read off the paper.

'You were fighting,' Teddy said.

Harry redden. They tried to never fight in front of him, and if he was in the house Harry always used a silencing charm. Well, apparently not always.

'We're sor—'

Teddy looked at Draco. 'You want to name her after a constellation, because of your family tradition.'

Draco pressed his lips together in a thin line. When he was young all he heard his father talk about were traditions, and he promised himself during the war to not become his father.

Teddy was his cousin not his child, but Harry raised him and he was with Harry so he should be like a parent to him. Though Harry over ruled him on everything, Draco was always quick to remind him that they were related by blood; unlike Harry.

They glanced at each other both feeling guilty that Teddy heard their fighting.

Teddy looked up at Harry. 'You want to name her after your mum.'

'Yes', Harry said. 'That's right.' He felt as though he was being scolded by an authority figure instead of listening to a seven-year-old spelling out the problem.

'So, I went through the book you gave me.' Teddy looked at Draco. 'And I found Lyra, and you.' He turned to Harry. 'Wanted her middle name to be Luna, but I couldn't find the other letters.'

'Other letters?' Harry's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

'To spell Lily', Draco said.

Teddy smiled and nodded, pleased that Draco understood. 'Izzy's name is short for Isabella.'

Izzy was a young girl that lived in the flat next to theirs. They ran into her at the park many times, and then she came over to visit often. Teddy had mentioned that he liked her name, and never called her by her nickname.

'Yadira?'

'That was harder to find.'

Draco smirked.

'I took your book.' He gestured to the baby name book they had gone through and fought about the last week. 'It means sunshine and I like the sun. And that's a star!' He shouted the last part pleased with himself that he knew that suns were stars.

After that, they couldn't deny him no matter how ridiculous it would sound later.

#

'You gave her four names?' Travis rested his chin on Charlie's shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. 'That poor child.'

'Six', Draco said with a wince.

Charlie laughed at Travis' expression as he stepped back from his boyfriend and covered his mouth.

'Her last name is Malfoy-Potter.' Draco won, at least, first place on the last name.

'That', Bill said. 'At least, changes with marriage.'

'If she gets married.' Draco glared at Bill.

'She's seven Draco.' Harry pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. 'You don't have worry about that for awhile.

'That's it', Travis said. 'We're never having children.'

Charlie smiled at his husband. 'Were we planning on it?' Their life style didn't accommodate children as well as Harry and Draco's did. Charlie was still a dragon tamer, and Travis still drank a bottle of wine a day and never came to bed before two.

'No, but just in case the thought ever crossed your mind.' Travis patted Charlie's face and pressed their lips together, as though apologising for not being the maternal type.

'I think I have enough nieces and nephews to fill the void.' Charlie kissed Travis. 'Speaking of nieces...' He glanced down at Lily hiding behind Harry. 'How are you?'

Lily peeked out from the shadows. 'I'm fine.'

'Lily', Harry said. 'I didn't see you there.'

'That was the point.'

Harry laughed. 'What are you doing?'

'Listening to you talk about my name.'

Draco failed to suppress a smile and Harry glared at him. Her dad, Harry, always said she got her bluntness from her father, Draco.

'Do you like your name?' Her dad asked.

'Yes.'

'You don't think it is too long?' Harry smiled.

'And it doesn't confuse me that you and father call me different names. I call you different names than everyone else, and that doesn't confuse me either.'

Draco smirked. 'Does anything confuse you?'

Lily thought about. 'Sometimes… but it doesn't really matter.'

'What is it?' Harry looked worried. 'Why doesn't it matter?'

'Because everyone's family is confusing.' Draco chuckled. She repeated things he said twice as much as she repeated things Harry said.

'What is confusing about your family?' Harry asked to humour her.

'Well grandma Dromeda and grandma Cissy are sisters, right?'

'Right.'

'Cissy is father's mother, and Dromeda is Teddy's grandmother, but neither of them are your mother. Yet, Teddy is my brother and my father is my father, and you're just my dad.'

'I'm _just_ your dad?'

'Well', Lily thought about it. 'Really, none of them are my family, but they are.'

Draco snorted. 'When you say it like that it does confusing.'

She rolled her eyes at her father and then turned back to her dad. 'Teddy is an orphan, like me, but he still with his family. How you related to anyone?'

'I'm not', Harry said with a pained smile. 'You're right. I'm just your father, and Teddy's godfather, and Draco's husband.'

Lily thought about it and smiled. 'I think that is enough. I'm glad your my dad, and Draco's my father, and Teddy's my brother. I like my family, even if my grandmother's are sisters.' She hugged Harry. 'Cause you're mine, and family is more important than blood.'


	4. John

For AngelikRebel who requested a chapter with the children where everyone is older.

#

Meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time over Christmas was nerve-wracking enough without them also being the subject of your last year's history paper. John would never date someone just because of their family, but it was difficult to convince his girlfriend of that when he held them in such great esteem.

But, honestly, who didn't in their generation?

Rose didn't get half the attention that Teddy or Lily had at school, but she seemed to resent any and all comparisons to her parents where Teddy loved them and Lily didn't get them since she was adopted. John tried to support her without angering her, but not angering her when she was in the same room as her parents seemed impossible. The introduction was the most uncomfortable situation he'd been in his entire life. Her father was the intimidating "You hurt my daughter and I'll hurt you type", which was just as he suspected, but the calm responses he envision himself saying on his way over came out more like terrified pleas. He was a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor.

Then, _they_ arrived.

Until he saw Harry Potter standing in Rose's living room, it honestly had not occurred to him that he was that close to Rose's parents. Despite the fact it was the topic of his history paper. Yes, they were normal people, and he supposed that normal people have family gatherings or, when absent families, attended their friends' family gatherings; he just never expected to see it.

'Oh, please don't embarrass me', Rose said. 'They hardly come out because they hate the attention; don't ruin their Christmas.'

Rose was a year younger than Lily and they spent most of their time together; well, before they started dating their boyfriends they spent most of their time together. So he was used to Lily's presence, but that didn't prepare him for seeing her with her fathers. It was even stranger seeing her without Neville.

John always teased Neville by saying that Lily only dated him because he wasn't named after her father, but really there were three Nevilles in their year. Neville always replied it was the same for John; there five Rons and it always creeped Rose out. She said they all lucked out being boys because there were fourteen Hermiones, even spread out through the different houses it was difficult to keep track of them all, which surpassed even the eight Harrys which was the most popular boys' name for fifteen years after the war.

Lily and Rose laughed at something that John missed.

'What?'

Lily laughed. 'Could you drool a little more?'

'Or stare harder', Rose added without any humour in her voice.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was.' He turned to leave them, but Lily grabbed his arm.

'It's okay; we're just—'

'No, it's not', Rose cut in. 'I'm sick of this. Just go fawn over them, you're obviously more interested in them than spending time with me.'

Lily let go of his arm surprised at Rose's tone. He stood there not sure what to say and then Rose stomped off. John and Lily fidgeted in an uncomfortable silence both unsure if they should go after her. Lily was her best friend and knew more about what she was going through than John, but he was her boyfriend and the one she was mad at and probably should be the one to fix it. He waited a moment more and then nodded to Lily as he went after her.

He walked toward the back staircase, because he didn't want her father knowing he was going up to her room where they'd be alone. As quiet as possible he tipped-toed down the hallway, but froze when he heard voices coming from the bathroom. At first he feared Rose was in there telling someone, most likely her father, about what a horrid boyfriend he was. Which he was NOT, but this was her family. They'd take her word over his any day and he cared too much about what these specific people thought of him, so he had to make this up to her whether he agreed with her or not.

The door was cracked open and light spilled into the hallway from it. He kept back but angled himself against the wall to see inside and through the mirror he could tell that Rose was not one of the people in the bathroom. Lily's parents were in the bathroom and they weren't talking. Well, there was talking, but it wasn't "talking". He'd never thought about the specifics of their relationship, of any homosexual relationship for that matter, but he supposed that it was just like any other relationship. It was something his father—well he father didn't approve.

There was a reason his paper was on Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's influence and how Harry Potter could never have done the things he did without them, and not about Harry Potter himself nor did it have any mention of Draco Malfoy. His father read all of his assignments; he was very involved, at least, with John's modern history. Where Rose's paper had no mention of her parents at all.

'I love you', Harry Potter said to Draco Malfoy, and Jonathan Smith stopped breathing. Draco Malfoy returned the sentiment and they kissed. Not the like the light pecks his witnessed his parents' sneaking when they thought no one was looking, or what he's seen other's parents do in public all the time. Passionate, like what he saw new couples engaged all over Hogwarts in. Draco Malfoy reached for Harry Potter's belt, but Harry Potter stopped him. 'Not here.' Bloody hell.

'Sorry', Draco Malfoy replied. 'Habit.'

John, out of necessity, began breathing again.

'We've only been here twenty minutes.'

'And the she-wea—' Harry Potter cut him off with a look. '_She_', Draco Malfoy started again gritting his teeth, 'already had her hands all over you.'

Harry Potter smiled and kissed him again. '_She_ is barking up the wrong tree. Draco it's been twenty-five years. Why do you still let this get to you? If anyone is bothered by it, it should be her _husband. _I don't want her. I broke up with her. I want you, okay?'

'I know it's been years.' Draco Malfoy sighed. 'And I know you love me, but—'

'But...'

'She does this just to get to me. That look that she and her mother always give me. That "You know no one wants you here and everyone wants him to be with me" look.'

Harry Potter laughed. 'I'm sorry.' Then he laughed, again. 'You are so cute when you get all jealous.'

Draco Malfoy glared at him. 'I'm _not_ cute.'

'You're adorable.'

Then they stood in front of him, holding hands, and giving him a strange look. 'Hullo, John right?' Harry Potter asked him.

Harry Potter was standing in the same hallway as John. He was in the same hallway as Harry Potter _and_ Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter asked _him_ a question! Shite!

John nodded. 'I'm sorry. I was just—' He pointed up the stairs, then afraid they'd tell Rose's dad where he was headed blurted, 'Rose is mad me', in an attempt to explain.

Draco Malfoy snorted. 'There _is_ a temper on that one.'

'What happened?' Harry Potter looked concerned.

'She... I don't _know_', John said. 'She thinks I don't want to spend any time with her, and that I'm more interested in her family.'

'Oh, to have that problem', Draco Malfoy said, 'Your significant other getting along with your family _and_ enjoying each other's company? Travesty.'

Harry Potter shook his head at his husband. 'Not helping.' He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose lifting his glasses slightly. 'I don't believe I have story for this.'

Draco Malfoy smirked. 'Oh, I'm sure you do.'

'I have no family and yours used to hate me; father still does.'

'True.' Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes in impatience. 'But _his problem_ isn't that he gets along with her family.' He annunciated each word waiting for Harry to catch on. 'His _problem_ is that his _girlfriend_ isn't feeling _appreciated_ and is insecure in their relationship.'

'Oh, right.' Harry Potter turned back to John with a broad smile. 'I have plenty of _those _stories.' As Harry thought about which one to tell, Draco rolled his eyes and began for him.

#

The first Christmas Harry brought Draco to the Weasley's no one knew what to think. Harry never mentioned dating anyone and never mentioned being interested in men, so everyone assumed they were friends though no one understood why. Draco caught their confusion within momments of their arrival. After he refused in a polite manner any type of beer Charlie had to offer, he excused himself to the toilet.

Why was he there? Harry didn't need him and no one else wanted anything to do with him. He could be at home drinking champagne and reading something interesting. Maybe sketching Harry from memory again. Harry wouldn't even miss him. He wasn't missing him. Every second that past without Harry missing him angered Draco more. Why force him to come to this party to celebrate a holiday which depresses him with people he hates to be ignored by the man he loves? He left the loo to search for Harry and found him with his ex-girlfriend dangerously close to the mistletoe, and though they started in a group it became the two of them within a minute. Everyone wanting to give them privacy; to be alone in hopes to rekindle what was once between them. Not wanting to see what happened next Draco snuck off to the garden and watched the stars while he waited to be miss.

Draco waited twenty minutes before left.

#

Harry mingled with his friends whom he avoided for the past few years except for special occasions, because he lived with Draco which made causal visits with his friends difficult. He always forgot how much he missed them, until he was with them again. The time went fast as he caught up with his makeshift family, remembering those who were no longer with them and informing each other what happened in their lives since they last spoke. Not much, not much, still at the same job, no promotion yet, same house, same spouse, everything was well.

Twice he had to escape Ginny under the mistletoe, but he swore it kept moving. Wasn't there only one? It popped up everywhere. He was tempted to grab Draco and kiss him to get it to leave him alone. Where was Draco? They were separated soon after they arrived with everyone greeting him, but he assume Draco would be by his side once everyone was settled. There wasn't anyone else for him to talk to; Fluer maybe? No, she sat quietly next to her husband bored and ignored as always.

'Looking for someone', Charlie asked after sneaking up behind him.

Harry nodded. 'Have you seen Draco?'

'Last I saw him he headed off to the toilette.' This calmed Harry until Charlie added, 'Which was about an hour and a half ago.'

Harry's stomach dropped as he ran towards the downstairs toilette, which Ginny existed from just as he got there.

'Hello', she said with a flirtatious smile. 'Coming to see me?'

'No', he said quickly; not noticing the smile fall from her face. 'Have you seen Draco?'

'_Draco?_ No, I haven't seen _Malfoy,_ since he came in with you. Maybe he wised up to the fact that no one wants him here, and went home where he belongs. Why did you bring him here anyway? I know, for some unfathomable reason, you feel you need to make amends, but this is going too far. Even Hermione thinks so, not that anyone else would say anything.' She waited for Harry to speak, but he starred at her in horror. 'Well, say something. Explain this ridiculous idea of yours.'

He couldn't speak. Disappointment washed over him. What was he thinking? He wanted them to accept Draco as a friend, before he told them about _them._ Afraid they'd put two and two together, he didn't even tell anyone he was gay, though he'd know since the first time Draco kissed him. He wanted to break everything to them slowly, gently, but there was no way to do that, and he couldn't do it now that Draco was gone. Draco was gone and he had to find him.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I have to go.'

He apparated home with Ginny calling after him, and Molly calling everyone to the table in the dining room.

#

'Draco!' The house was dark as Harry ran from room to room. 'Draco are you here?' He got to their room and found it is disarray. The wardrobe was hanging open and all of Draco's things were gone. He apparated to the Manor, but the house elf that answered had heard nothing from his master that evening and the Mrs was sleeping. Where else would he go? He apparated to every spot they'd ever had a romantic moment, even to where they'd had their first (though it required a lot of walking and sneaking about) and second kiss (which he no longer had to break into, but did anyway).

By the time he apparated to his parents' graves he was in tears sure that all was lost. How fragile was their relationship after four years that one bad evening destroyed it? He spent the rest of the night sitting next to his parents' graves casting warming charms on his legs, and telling his parents all about the last four years, which he kept secret even from them.

Telling them everything he should have told everyone else.

#

When Harry got home sometime after dawn, Draco was laying wrapped up in their bed. The wardrobe still sat opened and empty. Harry stripped down and slipped next to Draco and found that he was freezing and naked. Confused he tried to wake him while he cast a warming charm, then he smelled the alcohol.

'Draco', Harry whispered. 'Where are your clothes?' He feared what he must have been up to and with whom. He'd never cheated before, but he'd never run away before either. Harry didn't know what to expect.

Draco groaned, then answered 'Gave them away.'

'The ones you were wearing?' Harry couldn't tell if he was still drunk or hungover, so he summoned both potions.

'All of them.' He rolled over a looked as though he might be sick. Still drunk, Harry decided and tried to get him to drink the appropriate potion.

'Why?'

'Seemed like something you'd want me to do.'

Harry smiled. He had no idea why Draco thought he'd want him to give away all of his clothes, even the ones he was wearing, but he was pretty sure that meant Draco did not cheat on him and had no plans to leave him.

Draco's face regained colour and soon he was sitting up and pulling Harry to him.

Harry looked around the bed. 'Where is your wand?'

'I left is here.' Draco pointed to the drawer in his nightstand. 'I was too drunk to use it.'

'What happened?'

Draco took a moment to gather his thoughts, but ended up shaking his head and pushed Harry away. 'Forget about it. How was the party? Have fun snogging the she-weasel once I was out of the way?' His voice was small and flat.

'Draco', Harry said in a stern voice. 'You know I I would never do that. What happened? Did someone say something to you or—do something?'

'You did.'

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but he knew he was the one in the wrong here. He should have told everyone the truth, and then kept Draco next to him the whole time. This was worse than just being apart one night.

'I'm sorry. I should have told them we were together, but I didn't do anything with Ginny. I've been out all night looking for you.' Harry gestured towards the closet. 'I thought you left.'

Draco looked at the empty wardrobe. 'Fucking hell. I really did that?'

'What happened?'

'I came home and started drinking upset that you forgot about me.' Harry decided not to interrupt and say that he didn't forget about him. Draco continued, 'And I started thinking about all of the fights we've had, so I was going to burn my clothes. Because you hate them so much; I was drunk. But I really love my clothes so I couldn't burn them, so I decided to give them away. It seemed like something you'd do. So I gathered everything I could carry and I gave them to random homeless people. Or maybe it was only one random homeless person, I can't really remember.'

'Then you walked home naked?'

'What?' Draco looked confused, then looked down at himself and laughed. 'No, I threw up on them when I came home; they're in the bathtub.'

Harry sighed. 'I'm going to tell them.'

'You don't have to.'

'Yes, I do. I should have before. I should have last night while everyone was together.' Harry took a deep breath. 'I love you, and I shouldn't be hiding that from everyone. If they don't like it, then they can shove off.'

Draco climbed into Harry's lap and—well that part doesn't really matter. They ate and exchanged gifts, and, luckily, Harry bought Draco clothes for Christmas, because he knew how much Draco loved them.

#

'No matter how long you are together, or how much you love each other', Harry said, 'You'll always have to reassure each other that you still do. You take someone for-grated and you lose them. Even if they have no intention of leaving.'

'Or maybe', Draco added, 'We just have a talent for that.'

Harry laughed.

John wasn't sure what it had to do with his and Rose's relationship, but he thanked them anyway and headed upstairs to find his girlfriend. She sat on her bed kicking the wall obviously still angry at him. He hesitated a moment watching her, before he taped the door announcing his presence.

'You'd better go; if my dad catches you up here—'

'I don't care.'

He knew it was the right thing to say when she didn't have a comeback.

'Can I come in?'

Rose nodded as she sat up and made room for him on the bed. He sat next to her and took her hand, and played with the tips of her fingers as he thought about what to say. He still didn't feel he did anything wrong. He wasn't ignoring her and unlike Harry Potter he stood right by her. He wasn't listening to their conversation, but they weren't really been talking to him. Maybe, that was the point of the story. He didn't feel he did anything wrong until he thought he lost Draco Malfoy. John knew he hadn't lost Rose; she was just mad at him. Would he feel different, if he thought she wouldn't be his tomorrow?

He should have been listening and it wouldn't hurt to stop thinking of all of them with their full names.

'I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention to you.'

Rose rolled her eyes.

'I love you.'

Rose's eyes shot up to his and she let out a small gasp.

'I should have told you that before—'

'I love you too', she said as her lips formed a hesitant smile and she leaned in to kiss him.

A moment later Ron's bellow of, 'What do you think you are doing' could be heard throughout the house.


End file.
